Oceans In Between
by aka Arashi
Summary: Spoiler for the end of the Manga. A look inside Sanosuke's head as he's forced to flee Japan. Part 2: Sano in America. What kind of trouble can he get into? Read and find out!
1. Take it All Away

Author: Arashi (marenski@hotmail.com)

Website: www.kenkaya.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor am I making any money off this story! But I do own all 28 volumes of the Rurouni Kenshin manga, and this story is essentially taken from the last volume. (can you say, spoiler?) Also the titles of the story and the chapters are lyrics from Puddle of Mudd's song Blurry. I was originally going to do a songfic... but I changed my mind. Enjoy!

-----------------------

**Oceans In Between  
Take it All Away**

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't sad to see her go. She stood there, hiding her feelings behind that impenetrable mask. Of all the woman I've ever known she's probably the most complicated. Hell in the months I'd known her I don't think I'd even come close to figuring her out. And with her leaving for Aizu I doubted that I'd ever get the chance

Jou-chan, on the other hand, is as readable as the Akabeko sign. Shit, she looked like she was gonna start crying when Megumi turned to her, offered her the medicine chest, and told her to take care of us. And all this time, those two had been at each other's throats. But that's Jou-chan for ya. I knew she never _really_ hated Megumi. None of us ever _really_ hated the lady doctor. I was close, but dammit, even I'm smart enough to realize that the shit that happened back then wasn't her fault. I tried to reassure Jou-chan that we'd be seeing her again. Don't know why I felt the need to comfort her isn't that Kenshin's job? But damn, if there was one thing I was sure of it was the fact that we'd all be seeing Megumi again. I told Jou-chan that Aizu wasn't far away told her I could run there in a day if I wanted to. Earned a snide comment from the fox when I said it. But I didn't let that stop me from saying that we could always visit whoever we wanted, whenever we wanted: It wasn't a lifetime parting. Shit what a thing for me to say? Real ironic now that I think about it

Anyway, I guess the point is Megumi left for Aizu without looking back. She was nice enough when she said goodbye even said I was welcome in Aizu to get my hand checked out and whatnot. I was kinda touched and for once in my life I didn't have any smart-assed remarks to make. And she did seem sincere when she said it. But whatever I didn't exactly get to spend a lot of time thinking about it or her or anything before the cops showed up.

It took us a couple of minutes to realize what all the commotion was about. Jou-chan started freaking out and that's when we saw the wanted poster. It was kinda exciting seeing my picture on the thing. Not that I'd ever tell Jou-chan or Kenshin that But, ya see They weren't after Kenshin for once the trouble was looking for me, and me alone. I like attention as much as the next guy. Especially the kind that ends in a little bit of fun.

After punching out the first two cops, we saw the whole damn police force heading our way. I knew what they were after. I'd messed with a government official. Forget the fact that he's a crooked-assed-son-of-a-bitch. The cops don't care about that kinda stuff. Hell, half of them are probably on the payroll of some crooked politician or another. I wouldn't have objected to taking them all on simply because of that fact but well half of the bastards had guns and Kenshin, Yahiko, and Jou-chan were right there things coulda gotten messy. What I said about things not being a lifetime parting well, I realized then that it was a lie. I didn't want to drag Kenshin or the other two into the fight, so I did the only other thing I could have done beside surrender I ran.

Here's the thing though If I'd asked Kenshin he could have taken care of everything. He's got the connections inside the government to take care of something insignificant like _my_ criminal record. We could have probably even gotten that bastard Tani arrested. I could have stayed in Japan. But I really didn't want Kenshin's help. If he'd of wiped the problem away simply by dropping his name and his status as the legendary manslayer, then wouldn't I be sinking to the level of the corrupt Meiji politicians? And there was no way in hell that I'd be like them. I decided when I ran that I was going to take care of things myself. And there was only one way for me to solve the problem.

I'd leave Japan. But I wasn't running not really. This was my chance To get out from under Kenshin's shadow. Don't get me wrong, Kenshin's one in a million and the best friend a guy could ask for but until I got out on my own and tried to live my life the way Kenshin had shown me how would I really know if I wasn't just borrowing his strength?

It took me a week to make my plans and get everything finalized. I'm sure they were worried about me back at the dojo. That's what friends are for, I guess and I really couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I owed them that much. So I sent one of my buddies to let them know when and where to meet me. Wasn't the smartest thing I'd ever done but sometimes ya just gotta do what feels right.

They met me there, for the last time at the harbor. I was on my little rowboat, ready to head out to the ship that I'd made my arrangements with. I'd be heading for America, secreted aboard the ocean faring ship. That dumbass Yahiko thought I was gonna try and row myself across the ocean and hell if Jou-chan didn't think so too People need to give me more credit sometimes seriously

Before I could really say goodbye we were interrupted by the police. I was ready for a fight, but that crazy chief of police decided to cover for me told his men I was off in a different direction. I didn't ask to do something like that for me but hey, if people make mistakes, what am I supposed to do about it? But really I was grateful. It gave me a chance to say goodbye to my three friends.

I told Jou-chan then that it really wouldn't be a lifetime parting. I thought about it a lot over the week while I made my plans and I realized that we really could see each other again. I said I'd be careful and told her I wanted to see her and Kenshin's kids when I came back. Damn, she blushes like crazy when she's embarrassed. I was glad to see it one more time. Kenshin and Jou-chan with kids now _there's_ a scary thought.

I tried to tell Yahiko to move into my old place so he'd give Kenshin and Jou-chan a little privacy but hell if that kid wasn't angry with me. The way he talked, you would have thought I was committing a real crime. He said he couldn't understand what I was doing or how I could just run away without making sure the crooked politician was punished. Kid went so far as to ask me if the character of evil on my back agreed with what I was doing. He wanted me to stand up and fight Of course, he didn't understand that in an even bigger way I already was. But I could tell by the way he talked, that someday the little brat would become something great maybe greater than Kenshin even I told him that if he felt so strongly about it, that he should try shouldering the character of evil. After all, someone needed to carry on the work while I was away. I think that hit home.

And then that left me and Kenshin. Wasn't much to say between us. I think Kenshin had already figured me out. No I'm sure of it He knew what I was doing. He knew why I was really leaving and I think he may have been proud. We slapped hands and that was that. I told him I was going and he smiled.

As I rowed out to the ship, I didn't look back once even though I could feel their eyes on me. I couldn't look back and I can't go back until I've figured out who I really am. I'm going to live my own life and walk my own path. The world's a big place. I'm sure I'll find my answers out there somewhere. And it doesn't matter how long it takes cause I know my friends in Japan will be there waiting for me to return

Kenshin, Yahiko, Jou-chan Megumi I hope you realize this isn't the end. This is only the beginning. One day, I'll come back to Japan or my name isn't Sagara Sanosuke.

-----------------------

Ok people, listen up! Here's the deal. I'd like to issue a challenge to all you writers out there. Kenshin has his 'wandering years' stories and I think it would be equally cool to see some Sano's world travel stories. If this challenge has already been issued by someone else, please point me in the right direction, cause I'm dying to read more stories about everyone's favorite ex-gangster running around the world.

Pick a place, pick a time, pick a historical incident, pick a historical figure, or do whatever you feel like and throw together a story about Sano and his adventures. Romance, action, drama, angst, humor! The sky's the limit! I'd like to post any stories that are written on my site at www.kenkaya.com. If I get some good responses I'll even make it a contest with cool prizes and stuff!

If you're not a writer, and you want ME to continue this story... please let me know by reviewing. If you're interested in writing, leave a review with your email or just send an email to me at webmaster@kenkaya.com. If you want to write something but can't think of anything off the top of your head, email me and I can help you come up with something. (I've already started a little research into the time period) At any rate, if you decide to take up this challenge, please let me know. Because, darn it... I want to READ everything that's written!

**Coming Soon!** A tale about Sano and his adventures in England. What happens when Sano meets one of the most terrifying people from history? Find out when **Mkasshoku** posts her story! You won't wanna miss it!

And just in case you haven't read my fic, "Run to You: Tales of Meiji 16"... does an epic story starring Sano sound interesting to you? What happens when he comes back to Japan after his five year journey? Find out!

Anyway people, I hope that some of you talented authors/Sano fans out there feel the urge to contribute some cool Sano stories to the realm of Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction. If you think this is a good idea, please review and leave some of your comments! Thanks!


	2. Preoccupied

Author: Arashi (marenski@hotmail.com)

Website: www.kenkaya.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor am I making any money off this story!

-----------------------

**Preoccupied**

You know, I totally forgot something before I left: Tae and my huge bill at the Akabeko. Aw hell she's gotta be furious. I can practically hear her right now. "This time he's really dined and ditched! That good for nothing rooster-head! I'll show him! I'll tack on interest that will make his head spin!" Ha ha well I guess she really wouldn't say anything like that (out loud anyway)

That's what I started thinking about the minute the cards were in my hands. It's funny how memories and thoughts of old friends surface at the most inopportune of moments. The man sitting across from me grimaced, noticing the fact that I'd started smiling. Shit, so much for my poker face. And the worst thing I wasn't exactly smiling about my hand. Hell cards or dice, it doesn't matter. I'm always shit outta luck.

The other two dirt bags noticed my grin too. It was too late to hide it and try and play everything off cool.

"How many cards, Sagara?" The dealer glared at me. It wasn't hard to tell he didn't like me much. At any rate, the feeling was mutual. And to top things off, the man totally butchered my last name. I swear, not a single person I'd met could pronounce it correctly.

But anyway, the dilemma about my last name hardly mattered at that moment. I needed to think, and fast. My cards were laughing at me, one lousy jack with a cocky assed smirk. I vowed that if I ever met anyone that even remotely reminded me of this card, I'd punch him out in a heartbeat.

But shit, they'd already seen me smiling. Taking one more look at the cards I met the dealer's gaze with as much confidence as I could muster. "None." Perfect English, might I add. (at least, _I_ think it was perfect English...) At any rate, you don't spend months in a foreign country without learning to communicate. Couldn't read worth a damn, but I was catching on.

The guy next to me grunted. I took that to be his way of showing surprise. Everyone else took a card or two and then sat staring at their hands as though they could will them to improve. Caught a few calculating glances thrown in my direction and then the bidding started.

I was so screwed. I eyed my pile of winnings which happened to be every penny I had to my name. Sighing inwardly, I slid the entire pile into the middle of the table. All or nothing, right? Someday probably someday soon, my motto is going to bite me in the ass.

But not that day. The men choked. All three of them folded and waited for me to show my hand. When I slapped that baby down on the chipped wooden table they all swore. And, might I add, they did so _extremely_ well very inventive. I thought people knew how to spew it in Japan but they must teach swearing in the schools of America otherwise I don't know how I can explain everyone's proficiency.

Ignoring them, I collected my winnings. It wasn't much, what with the fact that half of it was mine originally. But it was certainly enough to let me live easy for a couple weeks. When the dagger slammed down between my outstretched fingers, I finally decided to take the scumbags seriously.

"You lost fair and square." I don't let emotion get into my voice when I'm dealing with their lot. I let my eyes and my fists do the real talking.

"Like hell we did! You tricked us you little shit." The other two men were on their feet, hands drifting dangerously close to their gun holsters.

Pausing, I rolled my eyes and unconsciously switched back into Japanese. "It's going to be another one of those days"

"What was that?"

People assume when I speak in my native tongue that I'm insulting them. Doesn't matter. I knew I wasn't getting away without a fight. And I didn't mind at all.

"I said you guys whine like babies." Without pausing I grabbed the edge of the table and pulled. Somebody should have told me the damn thing was bolted to the floor. Makes it a little more difficult to get that edge of surprise. Expecting the thing to fly up with minimal effort, I didn't exactly give it enough force to snap it free.

"What the f"

They stood there, completely confused, with their hands resting on the handles of their pistols.

"Chikusho" Yeah I swore. In Japanese too I looked like a damn moron. But I guess it worked to my advantage. The two guys glanced at the dealer, who seemed to be their ringleader. He paused a long moment before he seemed to recall the fact that I'd beat them gambling and that I'd called them babies.

"Shoot him already, ya morons!"

Yup that's how it works in some of those small towns. Nobody cares what happens to one unlucky foreigner. But I'm quite fond of myself and I had better things to do than get shot. I'd made a promise to Jou-chan to take care of myself, after all.

The table cracked free when I applied the proper amount of effort. They hadn't been expecting that to say the least. All three of them were caught in its path and that thing was pretty damn heavy too. The owner must have figured out that tables were always the first things to go when fights broke out. Bolting them to the floor and making them heavy like that should have stopped anyone from using it as a handy weapon. But not me.   
Of course, there's something funny about saloon fights in the west It doesn't matter who your quarrel was with in the beginning by the end it's just a free for all with everybody attacking everybody. Unfortunately, I'm a bit conspicuous in those types of settings. Usually the only Japanese guy in the place for one thing. And my outfit doesn't help much either.

Granted, I'd adopted a few items of American apparel. Only out of necessity If I could have I would have continued wearing around nothing but my white pants and gi with the character for evil. (which was all but unrecognized in the U.S damn shame) I'd bought myself a white cowboy hat to keep the sun out of my eyes and a red bandana I used to cover my face when riding through particularly dusty areas. I also bought a pair of leather chaps to protect my legs from whatever I happened to ride through. I didn't think I'd need to buy something like that until after a week of riding through the cactuses and underbrush that my damn horse perpetually steers toward. My white pants were all but shredded and I think I've still got some little scars from the adventure My black Chinese style shoes were the only items I'd actually had to throw away. For one thing, I'd worn them out pretty bad and for another thing You try riding without a pair of boots or something with a little support. Not to mention that my spurs wouldn't have attached very well to my old shoes

At any rate My white gi still attracts a lot of attention. Or maybe it's a combination of my gi and the fact that I demolish any man stupid enough to stand in front of me? As long as no one draws their guns, I'm pretty much uncontested that means I get a lot of people ganging up on me. But I don't care Saves me the trouble of having to go looking for my next opponent.

Things were certainly lively in the saloon after I tossed that table. I think I probably broke at least four jaws. That's a mighty satisfying sound, the sound of bone crunching coming from some scumbag who definitely deserves it. Half the guys I'd met in places like that would probably kill ya for your boots. Way I saw it, I was just cleaning up the neighborhood a bit.

When the last man in the place crumpled under my fists, I'd decided it was time to head out. Some of those American guys call it "high tailing", but they don't understand that the last thing I'm doing is running away. Not like I'm scared of the men I just trashed. Not really Which is why I made it really obvious that I was unconcerned when I walked up to the bartender and tossed a few coins on the counter for the whiskey I'd consumed and a little extra from the broken table. The man slowly stood up from his hiding spot behind the counter when he heard the sound of cold, hard, cash clinking against it.

"I've never seen anything like that" He muttered as he set down the shotgun that he'd been clutching hard enough to make his knuckles whiten. The man viewed the carnage in awe while I just grunted in response. "You took out the whole lot of em in under five minutes"

The sound of some woman giggling drew my attention to the second floor's overhanging balcony. Three scantily clad prostitutes hung over the railing giving me a full view of their cleavage.

"Hey big boy you leaving so soon?"

"Why don't you come up here and play? We like big, strong men"

"We're going to be sooooo lonely now that you've beat up everybody. Why don't you come up here and keep us company?"

"We saw how well you handled yourself when three men came at you how about you try it with three women?"

It was always the same. The hookers usually weren't interested in me until they'd seen me fight. And then they'd never shut up.

"Sorry ladies, maybe next time." I tipped my hat and turned around, listening to them pout until I pushed open the swinging doors and stepped outside. Of course, there wouldn't be a next time. They knew it as well as I did. I don't really know what the problem is but even when I have time to kill, there is just something wrong about enjoying myself in the brothels. I went once since arriving in America and the whole time I felt dirty. I'd been fairly drunk tooAnd Kami-sama knows I'm no stranger to the red light district of Tokyo. Like I'd told Kenshin once, "We're not all good boys." But somehow the whole thing just seemed I don't know wrong or something. The next day and even that night I kept having these crazy thoughts. The damn _fox_ kept popping into my head.

I thought about sending her a letter. I went to three different post offices and got quotes on how much it would cost to mail the thing to Japan But what the hell was I supposed to say? "Hey Fox, I was with this hooker the other night and I started thinking about you. How's it going?" I'm not very good with words And I certainly didn't have any way to express what was going on in my head on paper considering the fact that I couldn't really figure it out for myself.

Shaking my head to clear it from thoughts of Megumi, I let my eyes adjust to the light beaming down from the unforgiving sun. There was something wrong. I sensed it immediately. Turning quickly I glanced toward the watering trough where I'd tied up my horse. The bastard was gone.

If you're wondering what bastard I'm referring to Let me rephrase myself. My damn horse was missing. My cool exterior melted in a rush of fear. Sure it was fine to be cocky when all the men who would hurt you in a minute were lying unconscious on the floor of some saloon while you have the advantage of being miles away riding like the wind. On the other hand, there was no way I'd be able to reach a safe distance by foot. Every man I'd just defeated had a nice shiny gun or two strapped to his waist or hips   
If I didn't get some distance between them, and myself I'd be used for target practice. Think the character for evil would double as a nice big bulls eye? I wasn't in the mood to find out.

"Maverick!!"

That's my horse's name. He was named when I bought him and I didn't know at the time of purchasing what the word meant. But since then I've been educated time and time again. The damn animal doesn't do a thing I want it to do and it's too smart for it's own good. Man hasn't invented a knot that he can't untie. I leave him alone for five minutes and he disappears. But lately he'd been getting sneakier. He unties himself and heads off for a while to find something to eat and then he wanders back to the place that I left him. He's got me figured out. I'd started checking on him about every twenty minutes so he makes sure to be standing right there all innocent like when I stick my head out of the local saloon.

Somehow though he always manages to be somewhere else when I really need him.

"Where the hell did you go!!?"

I jumped off the wooden porch and dashed around the side of the saloon, hoping to find him cooling off in the shade. He wasn't there so I ran back further and checked behind the building and the outskirts of the small town. You can see a long ways in a desert, but there was no sign of my horse. I turned around and headed back to the single street in town and the collection of buildings lining it on either side.

When a bullet makes a whizzing sound that means it's really close and generally, it means that it was being aimed at you. I didn't bother to find out exactly where it came from. I had a fairly good idea. Someone in the saloon had regained consciousness.

Darting back into the relative safety of the alley between the saloon and the general store, I spent a few heartbeats swearing. I heard a couple angry voices from inside the saloon and decided that more than one of my little friends had regained consciousness I figure they were probably some of the guys that had been knocked out by the other men. If I'd actually been the one to knock them out, there was no way in hell they'd be up and running around.

I peeked around the corner and saw a few men standing in the doorway. They were having a heated argument about something or another When people talk too fast I still have trouble understanding them. It all kind of meshes together.

But I did make out one thing clearly enough. "He doesn't have a gun so he'll be easy enough to finish off."

Ouch. Once again my anti-gun policy was spitting in my face. By simply carrying a weapon I'd have been a lot better off. The American's are fairly certain of their firearms, and granted, I don't think there's any reason for them not to be. Some of the sharp shooters out here could hit a horsefly from a hundred yards. I'm still not sure exactly how far a yard is, but when people tell me that I have no reason not to believe them. At any rate, it sounds scary enough and I'd seen proof of their accuracy more than once. Wandered into a fair number of bloodbaths already Everybody shooting at everybody until one group or another finishes off their opponents. It's a different kind of fighting than I was used to. But I've learned learned not to be around when the bullets start flying.

If my horse had been waiting where he was supposed to be I wouldn't have had a problem. Everything would have been nice and simple. Peeking my head around the corner of the saloon I finally caught sight of the animal. He was grazing at the other end of town just off to the side of the main road. To get to him I'd have to pass the saloon. I decided that I'd sell him to a glue maker in the next town and buy myself a new dependable horse.

Cursing my luck I took off at a dead run passing directly in front of the saloon. It was the shortest distance to my horse and I figured if I moved fast enough they wouldn't have time to react. But they saw me, or heard me and the bullets started whizzing. Meanwhile, I started shouting out to my horse, trying to get his attention. He ignored me of course, though I swear I saw his ears perk up and point in my direction. Bastard One of these days he is soooo going to be made into glue.

Unlike other horses, Maverick is not afraid of the sound of guns. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing but it's made me wonder a few times. Hell, the stupid animal will stand there happily munching away while bullets fly around him.

I was within twenty feet of my uncaring horse when I tripped. I was running like a madman but that still didn't explain the event. I never trip. Never. Sure I'd been drinking for the last few hours, but I was hardly drunk. Pushing up to my feet I wasn't expecting the spasm of pain from my leg. Glancing down I noticed the nice hole in my chaps and the all too familiar color of blood.

It wasn't a big deal. The bullet hit me on the side of my left leg and passed straight through. If it had been further over it might have hit bone and embedded itself, creating a nice big problem for me. But this was nothing nothing except a major inconvenience especially since I was in a bit of a hurry.

It was then that my horse decided to pay attention to me. I hadn't taken half a staggering step toward him when he dashed over to my side and stood patiently waiting for me to get on. My injured leg complained when I slid my foot into the stirrup and hoisted myself into the saddle and I barely had time to get situated before Maverick started galloping. Did I tell him to start galloping? No. He wouldn't have listened to me if I had. I wasn't going to complain though. Even though I was letting my horse make his own decisions Sometimes he just knows what needs to be done.

It would have been nice if I'd had time to buy some supplies before heading out into the desert again. Food was always good. And something to drink beside my flask of whiskey But there was no time to worry about it. I was sure I'd find another town as long as I kept heading east. Yeah another town a place where no one would shoot me on sight a new place to explore

Spurring Maverick for good measure I let out a single whoop of excitement. I'd survived another close encounter. My horse sensed my mood and responded, picking up his pace and kicking up a dust trail to be proud of. The wind whipped my shirt and headband and once again I enjoyed the sensation. The desert stretched out before me, a mess of cacti and brush in a plain dusty green and brown landscape. Mountains loomed in the distance and I made up my mind to reach them by the time the sun set. Grinning, I wondered what kind of trouble I'd be able to get myself into in the next town. At any rate, I figured I'd be finding out soon enough

It's the times when I'm riding through the desert at full speed with the wind blowing through my hair that I'm really glad that I decided to leave Japan. It's a feeling that I never experienced there. I don't have to worry about the government... or my friends... or anything really. I have no attachments and nothing to hold me down. It's freedom... pure and simple. And I've decided that I'm going to enjoy it as long as I can.

But freedom isn't everything I guess When I found myself in the middle of nowhere with a shot up leg and no supplies I would have given anything to be able to head over to the dojo or the clinic I'm starting to think that maybe friends are more valuable than anything. Especially friends like Kenshin, Jou-chan, Yahiko, Tae... and.... Megumi.   


-----------------------

Here's just a taste of Sano in America... what do you think? Please review and let me know. I can either continue this or pump out a totally different story. Do you want to see more of America? Or England? Or Europe in general? Or maybe Mongolia? Your reviews will help me decide!

Thanks for reading and keep in mind that you too can join in on the fun! Write some Sano traveling stories!

And check out **J. Liha's **fic about Sanosuke in America! 


End file.
